A different tale
by The RED Spy
Summary: AU:In an alternate universe, Goku and Bulma found a girl with amnesia in the beginning of their first hunt for the Dragon Balls. How does this girl's presence change things?
1. Prologue:Awakening

A young girl, possible the age of 12, looked like she was just floating in an endless void of blackness and nothing. This girl appeared to be around 3 foot 4 with orange hair, blue eyes and she appear to be wearing a pink coat white a white undershirt and blue jeans and sneakers, but what was different about this girl was her ears where in the top of her head and looked more like fox ears, with orange fur on them, and she had a fox tail that had orange fur all over it, except for the tip which had white fur on it. The girl had no idea how she got to this void, and didn't know if she was alive or not. There was a lot of silence, but suddenly a voice broke it.

"Ke- p..." A voice said.

_Just what was that?_ She thought.

"Ake up..." The voice said again.

_Is it telling me to wake up?_ The girl thought.

"WAKE UP!" The voice shouted, as the black void disappeared, what looked like a forest had appeared around the girl. Her eyes suddenly opened, and she saw what was a certain blue-haired teenager looking down at her looking worried. "You ok?" The blue haired teen said.

"Y-Yea?" The girl said. The girl looked around her, as most of the land around her was a forest, but what appeared to be a dome-shaped house was nearby. There was also, a certain boy with short, spiky, messy-like hair that went in multiple directions. What the girl noticed mostly about the boy was that he had a brown monkey tail.

"I found you unconscious out over in a opening in this forest." The boy said.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Son Goku." The boy, Goku said. "And this is Bulma Briefs!" Goku said, pointed to Bulma, the blue haired teen. "Who are you?" Goku asked the girl.

"I'm-" The girl tried to say, but suddenly she realized she couldn't remember a single thing."I don't know..." The girl said.

"Well nice to meet you I don't know!" Goku said, not knowing what the girl really meant, given the girl the Son grin.

"Goku, what this kid means is she doesn't know her name!" Bulma replied. "Can you remember anything?" Bulma asked the girl.

"N-No..." The girl replied.

"You must have hit your head on something. But what's with the tail? What's this forest full of, people with tails?" Bulma replied.

"Wh-What tail? Are you talking about him?" The girl said, pointing to Goku.

"No, yours. Just look!" Bulma said, pointing to the girls tail, which the girl got up, noticing it.

"E-Epp!" The girl said, looking at it and holding it in shock.

"Yea, I have to admit, yesterday I didn't believe humans could have tails too. But what about your ears?" Bulma said, which the girl looked into a nearby puddle, noticing her ears, looking even more shocked.

"I-I must be some kind of freak!" The girl said.

"Eh, there's many kinds of people who are different in ways around the world, it's just usally the ones with any kind of animal tails usually look a lot more animal like than you." Bulma said, which the girl did calm down some more. "Anyways, if you can't remember a thing, what should we call you?" Bulma asked the girl, which one word did come to her mind.

"P-Pira?" The girl said, unsure.

"Well, Pira it is!" Goku said, still grinning.

"Do you remember where you live?" Bulma asked Pira.

"N-No..." Pira said.

"Well then maybe you can come with us!" Goku said.

"No Goku I am not letting more people get in on getting that wish!" Bulma said, which then she covered her mouth as she said that.

"W-Wish?" Pira asked.

"Yea, we are looking for these things!" Goku said, pulling out the four star dragon ball.

"W-Whats that?" Pira asked.

"It's a dragon ball! If you collect all seven, you can make any wish!" Goku said.

"Goku I told you I didn't want anyone else in in that!" Bulma shouted.

"Any wish?" Pira asked.

"Yea!" Goku said.

"M-Maybe we could use it to get my memories back!" Pira said.

"You know, maybe you're right!" Bulma said.

"Well let's do that!" Goku said, starting to walk away. "Well, let's go!" Goku added.

"Wait Goku, let me get ready!" Bulma said, as she went over to the dome house, it it suddenly kind of vanished, only a small capsule in its place.

"How did you do that!?" Pira asked.

"It's called a capsule, you can store anything in it to save space!" Bulma said.

"Wow, that's cool!" Pira said.

"Yea, my dad invented the system!" Bulma said.

"He did, he must be really smart!" Pira said.

"Well, kind of." Bulma said. "But let's go!" Bulma said, we she threw down another capsule, with a motorcycle came out of it.

"Umm..." Pira said.

"Yea, I know it might be a tight fit, but just hold on and you'll be fine." Bulma said, and which then she got on the motorcycle, which then Pira got on, with Goku getting on, holding on to Pira, not realizing he was holding on at her chest, which then Pira blushed. "U-Um Goku could you please take your hands off there?" Pira asked Goku.

"Umm... Ok?" Goku asked, moving his hand from Pura'smchest and to around her stomach, not knowing what he did, and with that, the three rode off.

**Ok, well this was the first chapter if my new fic. Next time, we skip to the Piccolo Junior Saga, because well, in this fix the events mainly stay the same as the original Dragon Ball, besides the whole thing with my new OC, Pira. Please post some reviews, as some helped criticism would be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1:Reunions part 1

_**3 years after the defeat of King**_** Piccolo...**

Bulma, Roshi, Oolong and Launch were standing outside of the entrance of the world tournament, it was a rainy morning, and the sign-ups were about to end.

"Wheres Goku and Pira? I hope they get here in time." Bulma said. She had missed the two ever since they left to go train on the lookout after fighting King Piccolo, Pira had been almost killed by one of his minions, Tambourine was it? Oh well, it didn't matter to her now.

"I'm sure they'll be here in time, this is Goku and Pira we're talking about!" Oolong said.

"I hope you're right..." Bulma said, a little worried they'd miss the sign-ups, those two did seem to love fighting the the tournament a lot.

"Balloon, my balloon!" A little girl suddenly said, appearing to be chasing after a balloon that went into a tree. The little girl tried getting her ballon back, but was too short to do so, and the girl starting sobbing/crying, which Bulma went over to the girl and patted her on the head.

"There there don't cry little girl, I'll get your balloon back for you." Bulma told the girl, as she tried to get the ballon back, but was too short. "Uhh. I can't reach it. Oolong why don't you try?" Bulma said.

"If you can't reach it what makes you think I can?" Oolong said.

"Couldn't you turn into a ladder or something?" Bulma asked.

"Aww but it's raining!" Oolong said.

"Hang on a second, I got an idea." Roshi said, going over to Bulma. "It's simple, I'll give you a boost and you grab the balloon." Roshi said, but Bulma didn't give a response yet. "Yes? No? Maybe? Roshi asked.

"Yea, right!" Bulma said, as two people walked over to the tree, one was a boy and the other was a girl, both were in their teens, and the boy pulled the ballon out of the tree.

"Hey guys!" The girl said, which the five looked at the two. The boy was nearly a head taller than Bulma, while the girl appeared to be around 5 foot 2. They both were wearing similar clothes(The same clothes Goku was wearing when he reappeared in the begging of the Piccolo for the 23rd world martial arts tournament.) but the girl'so had a hood while the boy was wearing a turban. What was visible of the boy's hair was black, while the girl's was orange.

"Ehh, Bulma are these friends of yours?" Roshi asked.

"No, do you know these people Oolong?" Bulma asked.

"No, what about you Puar?" Oolong said.

"No!" Puar said.

"You don't recongnize us?" The girl said.

"Well, it has been a while." The boy said. "Hey look the rains starting to let up, maybe we'll see the sun today after all." He said, and as if following his commanded, it stopped raining.

"Who are you two?" Bulma asked.

"Maybe this might jog your memory!" The girl said, as a orange-fur colored fox tail came out from behind her.

"Eh, Pira!?" Roshi asked, shocked.

"Yea, who else has a tail like this?" Pira said.

"Then you must be Goku!" Oolong said, coming closer to the man, Goku.

"Yep! That's my name!" Goku said.

"Are you really Goku?" Roshi asked.

"Yea, maybe you can't recognize me with this thing on my head." Goku said, unwrapping the turban, revealing his trademark hair.

"It is Goku!" Oolong said.

"Hey Bulma, I remember you being a lot taller." Goku said.

"And I remember you both being a lot shorter!" Bulma said. Which then Goku did look at Bulma, looking a little worried.

"Hey Bulma what happened to you? It looks like your lips are bleeding!" Goku said.

"It's called lipstick you dolt!" Bulma said, then looking shocked again. "It really is Goku." She said.

"Sir? My balloon!" The little girl from before said, pointing to the balloon Goku had.

"Oh sorry, is this yours? Here you go!" Goku said, giving the balloon back to the little girl, she then ran off.

"Hey where's Krillin and the others?" Pira asked.

"They haven't came yet." Bulma said.

"Last call for sign-ups!" The man at the sign-ups sheets said, which Roshi went over there.

"Eh we have three friends who are going to sign-up and they haven't yet can we sign them up for them?" Roshi asked.

"Sorry but they have to sign up for themselves in person." The man said.

"But one of them is the returning champion Tienshinhan!" Roshi said.

"I'm sorry but they have to be here in person." The man said.

"I really hope Yamcha gets here soon." Bulma said.

"I'll go look for them." Puar said.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said, which the group looked towards it, revealing it to be Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu appeared.

"Yamcha your back!" Puar said, floating over to Yamcha and hugging him.

"Yea, it's been a while Puar, but if you excuse me I've got to go sign up." Yamcha said, and with that Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu went to sign up. After a little bit of conversation , the group went into the building.

**Well, that's all for now, sorry to keep it short. Reviews and helpful criticism will be appreciated. Oh, and also I have a Q/A open, just post anything you want to ask me(I prefer if it's mostly related to this story however.) in a review! **


	3. Ch2:Reunions pt2& preliminaries

_**Inside of the WMAT**_** building:**

The group stepped inside, looking over at who else decided to try and make it into the tournament, not many really interested the group, besides a former Champion, King Chappa who also joined the tournament. Pira thought that he probably wanted back at Goku for defeating him in the preliminaries of the last tournament. Goku and Pira changed into their turtle school uniforms.

"Hey Yamcha where did you get those scars?" Bulma asked Yamcha.

"I got them while training." Yamcha replied.

"Hey Goku whatever happened to your tail?" Krillin asked Goku.

"Kami had it removed so the moon could be brought back." Goku replied.

"I guess I'm lucky that mine can't cause me to turn into something." Pira said, looking at her tail.

"Yea!" Goku said, doing the "patented" Son Grin, however Pira suddenly got a look of concern on her face, as she sensed a familiar energy.

"Goku, you think it's him?" Pira whispered to Goku.

"His energy is similar to Kami's, it's him no doubt." Goku whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Krillin asked, as then a certain Namekian walked in, which got. Look of surprise and shock from Tien.

"Ahh so you both did make it in time." Piccolo "Jr." said.

"I knew you wouldn't pass this up." Pira said, a serous look getting on her face.

"You know this guy?" Krillin asked.

"Just look at him Krillin, and I think you'll know just who he is..." Pira replied, which then Krillin looked shocked now.

"K-King Piccolo!?" Krillin said.

"I'm not that one, you could say I'm the reincarnation of him." Piccolo said.

"Just why are you here!?" Krillin said.

"He's probably here to see the sights why do you think he's here!" Pira said.

"Hmp, clever girl. But as what Kami told you two, I'm here to get my revenge for you both killing my predecessor." Piccolo said.

"Look you're your own person you don't have to do this." Pira said.

"Exactly, I'm my own person, I can do what I want. And what I want to do, is kill the both of you." Piccolo Jr said, walking away.

"Looks like there's no stopping him." Pira said.

"It looks like it, at least for now." Goku said, which then a certain woman came over to the group.

"Hi Goku!" The woman, Chi-Chi said.

"Umm... Hi... Wait who are you again?" Goku asked, which first got a look of shock from Chi-Chi, which very quickly turned into a look of anger.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?" Chi-Chi said, which then she just screamed out of rage, before walking away.

"Hey Goku were you really training or did you just hang around women for the past three years?" Krillin asked.

"No, but I don't remember who that was." Goku replied.

"Do you know that girl Pira?" Krillin asked Pira.

"Well, she seems familiar, but I can't remember..." Pira asked.

_Flashback:Years ago_

Goku and Pira were on the nimbus cloud, looking for the Ox King's daughter, Chi-Chi, when they saw her, and had the nimbus float down to the ground, getting a surprised look from Chi-Chi.

"W-Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm Pira and this is Goku!" Pira said.

"What are you doing here?" Chi-Chi asked?"

"Well, your father is looking for you." Pira replied.

"Oh my father? Well, I'm trying to find the one called Master Roshi so I can get the Bansho Fan and put out the flames on Fire mountain!" Chi-Chi said.

"Don't worry, we can take you to him!" Goku said.

"You can?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yea, just get on!" Pira said, with that Chi-Chi Did get on the nimbus with Goku and Pira, even though it was a tight fit, but Chi-Chi held onto Pira.

"Hey Pira, this person is a girl, right?" Goku whispered to Pira.

"Yea." Pira whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's nothing important." Pira replied, and with that, the three went off to find Roshi.

_Present time:_

"Well, we have more things to worry about right now." Goku said.

"Yea, like Piccolo!" Bulma said.

"Well, it looks like the preliminaries are going to start soon." Krillin said, Chiaotzu had rigged the numbers so none of the gang would fight each other.

"Wait, Pira? I have something I need to tell you." Goku told Pira.

"Yea Goku?" Pira said.

"It's just something I've been feeling like I wanted to say to you for the past couple years." Goku said, getting on one of his knees, pulling out a black box, which got a shocked look from everyone. "Pira, I've loved training with you ever since we met, and I've... Well, fallen in love with you!" Goku said.

"Goku, are you asking what I think your asking?" Pira asked Goku.

"Yes." Goku said, opening the black box, which there was a beautiful ring with a small diamond on it. "I've always felt something different from other girls when I'm around you, and I just want to ask, Pira. Will you marry me?" Goku asked.

"Oh Goku... I've felt the same way too so... Yes! I will marry you!" Pira said, getting down on a knee too, hugging Goku, which then everyone in the group smiled, which then Goku and Pira stopped hugging, getting back up.

"Congrats on the marriage Goku!" Krillin said, his eyes tearing up with tears of joy.

"Thanks Krillin, but I have something else to ask you. Will you be the best man at the wedding?" Goku asked Krillin.

"Yea! I'd do anything for my best friend!" Krillin said.

"Umm could Son Goku and King Chappa could to the ring for the first match of the preliminaries?" The WMAT announcer said over a mic, which Goku and King Chappa came to the preliminaries ring.

"Aw so you decided to show up again? I've been training a lot so I was worried you might have been scared off." King Chappa said.

"Well, no." Goku said, and then the two fought, and well you know how it went. The rest of the preliminaries went the same as they did originally, but in one of the last matches...

"Can we now get Miss anonymous and Pira to come for their match?" The announcer said, and with that, both Chi-Chi and Pira came to the ring.

"Don't you remember me?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, you do seem familiar..." Pira said, which then she looked at Chi-Chi for a little bit. "Are you Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox King?" Pira asked.

"Well, yea! It's me, Chi-Chi Pira!" Chi-Chi said, which then the others reacted to this in the same way they originally did.

"Well, it's nice too see you again Chi-Chi, but now we have to fight!" Pira said, and the fight started, with Chi-Chi rushed at Pira, launching several jabs, but Pira dodged them all. "You seem a lot stronger than you were before, but I am too!" Pira said, which then she knocked Chi-Chi off the ring the same way Goku did originally, and the reactions were basically the same as they were originally, and after that:

"Hey Chi-Chi, why were you so upset that I didn't recognize you?" Goku asked.

"Well, I just thought you were trying to ignore me or you didn't want to talk to me." Chi-Chi said.

"It's ok, I understand. I'd probably think that too." Goku replied.

"Well, we have our eight quarter finalists!" The WMAT announcer said, as the matchups for the quarter finals were shown.

"In the first match of the quarter finals we have Tao vs returning champion Tien, in the second we have the runner up from the last tournament, Goku facing off against returning competitor, Krillin, in the third we have two more returning competitors Pira vs Yamcha, and in the last fight of this round, we have Hero vs Ma Junior!" The announcer said.

"Well Tien, you better get ready for your fight." Pira said.

"Of course, I'm not letting Tao get away with hurting Chiaotzu." Tien said, and he walked off the the ring, preparing for his match.

**Well, here's chapter 2! I'd have some of the quarter finals matches in this chapter, but I'm cutting it here. As always, reviews and helpful criticism would be appreciated!**

And now its time for me to put some responses for reviews!

Givihe:Thanks for the feedback, and yes as you saw in this chapter, Chi-Chi does appear, but as for if she has a role later on, I won't spoil it. The whole Fox ears and tail thing, well, it's something for down the road later on that I'm not spoiling either.


	4. Chapter 3:The Quarter Finals

_After** Tien and Tao's fight(It went the same as it did in**_** canon)...**

Tien walked back to where all the other fighters where watching the matches from.

"You did great Tien." Goku said, congratulating his friend/rival on his win.

"Thanks Goku." Tien said when Pira started whispering to Goku.

"Goku, doesn't that Hero guy's energy feel different from other humans in a way?" Pira said.

"Yea, it does. It feels similar to Kami-You think Kami's controlling that guy?" Goku said.

"Yea, he doesn't look exactly strong enough to have beat Yajirobe, even if it seemed to be on accident." Pira said.

"Should we tell the others?" Goku asked Pira.

"I'm not sure, maybe later?" Pira said.

"We're going to need to tell everyone later..." Goku said.

"Yea but-" Pira said, when she was interrupted by the WMTA announcer.

"It's time for the next match! May Son Goku and Krillin come to the ring?" The announcer said.

"We'll take about it later." Goku said, as he went to the ring and Krillin did the same.

"We have two returning competitors from the last two tournaments fighting agains teach other! We have Krillin, who has made it to the semi-finals in the last two tournaments, and we have the runner-up from the last two tournaments, Son Goku! These two come from the Turtle School having been trained by the legendary Master Roshi! They both seem to have a rivalry going on, let's see if they can give us a fight for the books!" The announcer said, as the two Turtle students stared each other off.

"Just because your my friend Goku doesn't mean I'll hold anything back!" Krillin said.

"Well, in that case, I won't too!" Goku said, taking off his weights.

_Well, Krillin might have stood a chance against Goku if henstill had his weights on, but now Goku's stronger than him, but if Krillin plays it smart he might be able to win. _Pira thought to herself. The fight started out with Krillin rushing at Goku, trying to punch him several times but each time Goku dodged without much effort.

"Dang Goku seems to have gotten a lot stronger than three years ago." Yamcha said.

"Well, he and I have been training a lot for the past three years to fight Piccolo's reincarnation, so obviously we would be a lot stronger." Pira said, the fight continued in the way it did for a few moments, until Krillin stopped attacking.

"Hey Goku, since this isn't really going anywhere, how about we end this?" Krillin said, putting both if his hands to the side, charging up a Kamehameha.

"I couldn't agree more Krillin!" Goku said, doing the same thing.

"Ka-Me... Ha-Me..." Both fighters said, their blasts nearly full charged. "HAAAAAA!" They both yelled, firing a Kamehameha at each other, but Goku's pushed Krillin's back very quickly as soon as the clash started, and in a matter of seconds, Goku's Kamehameha was about to hit Krillin ,but Krillin stopped his and dodge dots of the way, Goku making his blast go into the sky before it stopped so it wouldn't hit the audience. Then Goku rushed at Krillin, punching him a few times, before the last one knocked him out of the ring.

"And by ring out the winner is Son Goku! The second half of the quarter finals will begin after an intermission!" The announcer said, as Goku and Krillin went back to the fighter's viewing area.

"Good job honey!" Pira said as she hugged Goku.

"Ah, well you need to get ready for your match too." Goku said.

"Yea, I know.! Pira said as she stopped hugging Goku.

"Now can we get Pira and Yamcha to come to the ring?" The announcer said after the intermission ended, as Pira and Yamcha came to the ring. "Folks we have two more returning competitors for this fight today, first we have returning competitor and the recently engaged Pira! And we have returning quarter finalist, Yamcha! Let's see how this fight goes!" The announcer said, as Yamcha rushed at Pira, trying to punch her but Pira dodged without any effort. After a while Yamcha stopped.

"Jeez your a lot strong than I thought you would be, but it's time to finish it!" Yamcha said, as he went for his trademark Wolf Fang Fist on Pira, but she just dodged out if the way and punched Yamcha in the back, sending him out of the ring.

"And the winner due to another ring out is Pira!" The announcer said, as Pira and Yamcha came back to the fighter's viewing area, even thought Yamcha did look like he was in a lot of shame.

"You did great Pira!" Goku told Pira.

"Ah, thanks Goku." Pira said.

"Now can we get Hero and Ma Junior to come to the ring?" The announcer said, as "Hero" and Piccolo came to the ring...

**Well, here's chapter three! I would have wrote what happened for the Kami vs. Piccolo fight, but you guys should know how that went down, so the next chapter cuts to the aftermath of the Kami vs Piccolo fight, and the Semi-Finals begin! Can Pira defeat Piccolo jr, or will she fall?**


	5. Notice

**Im sorry guys, this may disappoint some of you, but I will not be doing to rest of the 23rd WMAT, because I've just, lost interest in writing that part. This fic will continue on, but I'm skipping because I also want to really get on to the Saiyan saga, but I'll give you a summary of what happened in the rest of the 23rd WMAT. Kami and Piccolo's match goes the same as it did in canon, and so does Goku vs Tien. Pira vs Piccolo in the semi-finals goes like how it went with Goku and Piccolo's match in the finals, with Pira winning. In the "finals"(It's technically not the finals because the tournament was kind of canceled) it's Goku vs Pira, which after a long match, Goku beats Pira, but narrowly. After they are healed up, Goku and Pira fly away on the Nimbus and soon after that, the two get married. Now, I will have another chapter up soon hopefully so, that's all I have to say for now.**


	6. Update

**Ok, you may see I haven't update this fic in a while. Well, it's just I haven't felt like writing for a while. I've just been going through a bit of stuff right now, so I haven't been that active here on fanfiction that much. I will say, this fic will continue and will update. When it will thought, that's another story...**

**-The RED Spy.**


End file.
